1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for monitoring the switching paths of a time/space coupling network in a coupling network of a telecommunication switching installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The actual switching or the physical coupling of data channels produced in subscriber terminal devices TE takes place in a coupling network SN (switching network). The coupling network SN itself is typically made up of a multiplicity of time coupling stages for the chronological allocation of the data channels to be switched into respective time slots of a synchronous time-division multiplex system, as well as a multiplicity of space coupling stages for the spatial allocation of the data channels to be switched to the respectively connected lines.
The invention is based on the object of creating an apparatus and a method for monitoring the switching paths of a time/space coupling network in a coupling network, in order to determine and to remove as quickly as possible faulty switching states or switching channels.
This object is achieved by an apparatus for monitoring switching paths of a time/space coupling network in a coupling network, comprising: an originating address generator for generating an originating address to be switched that is transmitted in a predetermined data channel and is allocated to a predetermined input line of the time/space coupling network; a target value address generator for producing an expected target value address for a predetermined output line of the time/space coupling network; and a comparator apparatus for acquiring and comparing an originating address, switched by the time/space coupling network on the predetermined output line of the time/space coupling network, with the expected target value address.
This object is also achieved by a method for monitoring switching paths of a time/space coupling network in a coupling network, comprising the steps of: production of an originating address to be switched for a predetermined input line of the time/space coupling network; inserting the originating address that is to be switched in a predetermined data channel of a synchronous time-division multiplex system; switching the predetermined data channel in the time/space coupling network to a predetermined output line; producing a target value address for the predetermined output line; acquiring an originating address, switched by the time/space coupling network, on the predetermined output line; and comparing the switched originating address with the target value address.
Particularly through the use of an originating address generator for producing an originating address to be switched, a target value address generator for producing an expected target value address, and a comparator for the acquisition and comparison of a switched originating address with the target value address expected at the output of the time/space coupling network, a monitoring system is obtained with which a respective switching path of the coupling network can reliably be monitored.
The originating address generator preferably consists of a multiplicity of originating address generator units, and the target value address generator preferably consists of a multiplicity of registers, and the comparator apparatus preferably consists of a multiplicity of comparators having appertaining counters. With such a design, a complete monitoring of the switching paths of a coupling network is realized.
Particularly through the insertion of the originating addresses that are to be switched into predetermined test channels of the synchronous time-division multiplex system, a monitoring apparatus is obtained in which the respective switching paths of the time/space coupling network can be tested xe2x80x9conline,xe2x80x9d i.e., during a switching operation. In this way, down time for the overall system can be further reduced, and an error analysis can be carried out using statistical methods.
Advantageous developments of the apparatus include the addition of a counter apparatus for counting comparison results of the comparator apparatus, in which the expected target value address does not agree with the originating address switched by the time/space coupling network. The originating address generator may also comprise a multiplicity of originating address generator units, each of which is allocated to a predetermined input line of the time/space coupling network. The target value address generator may also comprise a multiplicity of registers, each of which is allocated to a predetermined output line of the time/space coupling network. The comparator apparatus may comprise a multiplicity of comparators, each of which is allocated to a predetermined output line of the time/space coupling network. The counter apparatus may comprise a multiplicity of error counters, each of which is allocated to a predetermined output line of the time/space coupling network. The predetermined data channel for transmitting the originating address to be switched can be a test channel. The time/space coupling network may comprise at least a multiplicity of M/N time/space coupling matrices, each of which comprises an originating address generator, a target value address generator, a comparator apparatus, and/or a counter apparatusxe2x80x94any or all of these elements may be realized external to the time/space coupling network.
Advantageous developments of the method include adding a step of incrementing a counter apparatus if a comparison result in the step of comparing the switched originating address does not agree. The step of inserting the original address takes place in a test channel of an encompassing synchronous time-division multiplex system may be performed. The method steps may be executed successively for each input line and output line of the time/space coupling network, or for each time frame of the synchronous time-division multiplex system.